


Good Boy

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, Red Light System, Which I am a slut for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 36: "Go ahead. Touch it"





	Good Boy

If there was a name for Jooheon, it would be a good boy. He always followed the rules and did whatever his boyfriend wanted from him when they were playing. So when his gorgeous boyfriend asked him to wear a cock ring and dildo all day long and not touch himself, he obeyed. Even when the day he picked was one of the busiest.

"Are you sure, Honey?" Minhyuk, said gorgeous boyfriend, hummed, stroking Jooheon cheeks. He had just finished getting the plug in Jooheon and was waiting for the cock ring. It would be a test of Jooheon's endurance and tolerance since they have never played with cock rings before. They both were well aware of their safe word and Minhyuk would not be upset if his Honey needed to tap out.

"Wanna Minnie," Jooheon was very close to his subspace and would most likely be clingy all day. Minhyuk kissed his forehead before grabbing the cock ring off the bedside table and easing it onto the black haired boy. Jooheon whimpered at the constricting material, his eyes already beginning to water in pain.

"You good, honey bee? Not too tight?"

"I don't like it,"

"You know your safe word if you don't want to wear it," Jooheon bit his lip, letting his hips wiggle for a second before he nodded his head. Minhyuk smiled gently, kneeling down to pull Jooheon's boxers and pants up for him, doing up his buttons and belt. Minhyuk stood up from the ground and grabbed Jooheon's jaw sternly. "You tell me the second it gets too much. I don't care if you are doing it for me; if you are uncomfortable or in pain, you say something, understand?" Jooheon nodded his head, Minhyuk gripping his jaw in warning.

"Yes Sir," Jooheon got out, leaning into his boyfriend once Minhyuk let go of his face. The two of them stood pressed against the other until their managers came in and ushered them into the van. Minhyuk kept a firm hand on Jooheon's back to settle him. They had never done this type of play before and he would be there if his baby needed him. He helped the younger man into the van and got him settled before taking the seat next to him. All of the other members were aware of their relationship and did not say anything about Jooheon clinging to Minhyuk's side. It was normal behavior for them.

* * *

"Come here," Minhyuk cooed, holding his arms open for Jooheon and pulling him close. This close to his subspace, Jooheon was rather pouty and did not want to joke around as much as he usually did. And of course all the members were poking fun at him for being pouty, in front of the fans nonetheless. Jooheon was instantly in Minhyuk's arms, allowing his boyfriend to hug him though he could have done without the spinning that Minhyuk did whenever he was in front of the fans. He could have also done without those long fingers slipping down to his ass (facing away from the fans of course) and pressing teasingly at the plug within him.

Jooheon gasp caused Minhyuk to giggle, tapping the toy once more before allowing his boyfriend to break away from him with a betrayed glare. Minhyuk blew a playful kiss at him and watched him stomp away to the couch to sit with Hyunwoo, who was more than happy to take care of the pouting boy. Minhyuk smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, his eyes scanning him quickly to ensure that he was not too upset or uncomfortable. He had been doing good so far other than the pouting, but even that could not be blamed on the ebony haired boy. Whenever they played, Jooheon slipped into his submissive headspace and would be cuddly and demand all of Minhyuk's attention, which he currently was not getting. So the submissive was pouting and seeking attention from the others.

"Minhyuk-ah! Apologize to Honey," Hoseok yelled, getting the fans to chant with him. Minhyuk rolled his eyes at them playfully, slowly making his way to the couch with fake reluctance. Jooheon pouted up at him when he was close enough, though his puffy cheeks were flushed and he was a squirming. This caused Minhyuk to pause in surprise. Hyunwoo seemed to be oblivious to their game, but Minhyuk bit his lip when he noticed Hyunwoo's hand behind Jooheon's back. The leader liked to play with them sometimes and Minhyuk was not exactly surprised that Hyunwoo would have noticed Jooheon behavior for what it was. Minhyuk quickly apologized to his Honey before taking a seat next to him on the couch, squishing the younger boy between him and Hyunwoo. The eldest of the trio wrapped his arm behind Jooheon head on the back of the sofa, absentmindedly running his fingers through Hyunwoo's hair.

"Are you still green, honey bee?" Minhyuk whispered into Jooheon's ear, watching Jooheon's expression carefully to ensure that he was not lying to him. Jooheon had a tendency to lie about his comfort for someone else's pleasure. The black haired boy nodded, biting his lip from whatever Hyunwoo was doing to him. Minhyuk smirked, wishing they were in the privacy of their room or even the dressing room.

"Do you want Hyunnie to play with us?" He asked loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear, but not Hyungwon who was on the other side of him. Hyunwoo's already dark eyes seemed to light up with lust at the invitation, but they both looked at Jooheon for his answer. The black haired man trembled before nodding his head. Both men smirked on either side of him before getting up so they were not being suspicious. Jooheon growled quietly, getting up himself and moving to stand with Changkyun and interact with the fans. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk waited a few minutes before drifting back to each other.

"What game are we playing?" Hyunwoo whispered in his ear, ensuring his mouth was covered so the fans could not see what he was saying. He was sure that someone knew how to read lips and he was not going to risk it.

"Honey has got a dildo and a cock ring on. Safety light rules, he goes until he can't or I stop the game," Minhyuk explained, having to clasp his hands together to keep from touching Hyunwoo. The leader did not play with them often, but he did it was gorgeous.

"Should I get a cock ring too, Sir?"

"If you don't stop your teasing, you'll wear a cock ring for the rest of the month," Minhyuk warned, narrowing his eyes at the leader and pushing him away from him. The leader chuckled at him, though his eyes were serious and lust-filled.

Minhyuk had no idea how he had ended up playing with two submissives, but he was more than willing now.

* * *

"Please, please!" Jooheon whimpered, clutching on Hyunwoo's shoulders as the elder thrusted the toy in and out of him. His cock was throbbing with the need to cum, but Minhyuk had not given him permission. Hell, Minhyuk was not even here to give permission. He was in makeup getting ready for yet another show and Hyunwoo had cornered Jooheon in the bathroom. Where he had promptly rid Jooheon of his pants and boxers and was wasting no time in having his fun at Jooheon's expense.

"You think you can take my cock, honey?" Jooheon nodded, moans tumbling out of his mouth. Hyunwoo thrusted the toy in exceptionally hard and Jooheon cried out.

"Yes, please, please fill me with your cock!" He cried, clinging to Hyunwoo as his knees buckled underneath of him. Hyunwoo shushed him softly, manuvering them to the floor with Jooheon knelt on his jeans to keep them from bruising. He pulled his own shirt off, placed it on the floor and pushed Jooheon until his face was smashed into the shirt.

"Stay there for me, honey. I'll give you what you need, but you have to be quiet, okay?" Jooheon nodded his head, resting his forearm next to his face and sinking his teeth into his skin. Hyunwoo gently pulled the plug out of Jooheon and slipped into Jooheon with no further warning. The black haired boy let out groans as he was fucked, his nails scratching against the tile for purchase. His body was thrumming with a mixture of pain and pleasure, his cock rubbing uncomfortably against his jeans with each of Hyunwoo's thrusts. The elder's thrusts picked up, rocking Jooheon's body back and forth. As Hyunwoo approached his edge, Jooheon could feel his stomach burning with his own desire.

"Please, let me cum, please!" Jooheon cried out, releasing his forearm and keening with each thrust.

"I want to honey bee, but Minnie has to give you permission," Jooheon wailed at the news, burying his face into his arms and letting out soft cries as Hyunwoo finishes and rides out his orgasm. Jooheon felt extremely sensitive and close to dropping fully into his headspace. Hyunwoo carefully pulled out and slipped the plug back in the sub, wincing in sympathy at the low wail that Jooheon let out in pain. "I know baby, I know. Let's go see if Minnie is done, okay?" Hyunwoo helped Jooheon up and back into his clothes.

"Yellow." Jooheon whimpered, Hyunwoo instantly at his side and stroking away his tears.

"What do you need?"

"Dildo out, too much," Hyunwoo quickly slipped the toy from Jooheon and cleaned the cum out of him before pulling his pants back up and wrapping the toy in a paper towel and slipping it into his pocket. Jooheon still had wet cheeks, but he was not trembling like he was before. Hyunwoo rubbed his back tenderly and cleaned his face off with another paper towel. Once the two were cleaned up sufficiently, Hyunwoo led them out of the bathroom and back to the dressing room. Minhyuk was done with his makeup and now it was Changkyun and Kihyun's turns. At the sight of his teary-eyed Honey, Minhyuk was instantly on alert.

"Why is my Honey crying?" Minhyuk gasped though not too loud to garner the attention of everyone in the room. Hyunwoo let Jooheon seek his comfort from his boyfriend, leaning close to explain.

"He called yellow after we played together, he couldn't handle the plug anymore,"

"Aww my Honey got sensitive?" Minhyuk teased, reaching around to press his fingers against Jooheon's hole through his jeans. The younger muffled a moan as Minhyuk basically fingered him. Hyunwoo shifted at the sight of them both, unsure how he got so lucky to be allowed to play with them.

"It hurts Minnie," Jooheon whimpered, clutching his boyfriend and attempting to keep his hips from rocking into the elder's.

"You say the color and we'll stop, honey bee." Jooheon seemed to be contemplating it, but once more shook his head at the choice. Minhyuk hummed, his fingers moving from Jooheon's sensitive hole to his thighs in order to lift him up and sit on his lap on the couch. Hyunwoo pressed a kiss to Jooheon's temple and rubbed his back tenderly.

"You be a good boy and I'll get you dumplings later," Hyunwoo smiled, stroking Jooheon's hair once more before moving away to wait for his turn at makeup. Jooheon trembled, burying his face into Minhyuk's neck. The elder hummed quietly as he soothed his submissive boyfriend. While Hyunwoo was fun to play with, he did not know how to do aftercare correctly and always brought Jooheon back to Minhyuk trembling and sensitive and the elder took great pleasure in comforting his submissive until he was better.

He was going to enjoy the aftercare immensely when Jooheon finally got the cock ring off. His Honey would be a mess and might even drop fully into his subspace. Minhyuk could not wait to coddle and care for his Honey.

* * *

"Red!" Jooheon cried the second they got home, tired and sweaty from their performance. Jooheon had spent the last hour looking very flush and like he was in pain and Minhyuk was surprsied he lasted this long. The second the first syllable with was out of Jooheon's mouth, Minhyuk was moving. He quickly yanked down the sweats that Jooheon had put on after the show, followed by his underwear. He shushed Jooheon's cries, pressing soothing kisses to his wet cheeks. He did not like to see his Honey cry.

"Just a little longer, baby, come on," he placated, yanking off Jooheon's shirt and pulling the younger in his lap so he was straddling it facing him. He pulled his own shirt off before going for the cock ring. His own cock was so hard, but it had nothing on Jooheon's swollen cock. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay," he whispered, placing a steadying hand on Jooheon's hip as he removed the cock ring.

"Go ahead. Touch it." Jooheon wasted no time, placing one hand on Minhyuk's shoulder for balance and his other hand stripping his cock. Minhyuk rubbed Jooheon's back and whispered to him soothingly in an attempt to calm down the franticness of his movements. "Honey calm down," Minhyuk tried, but Jooheon was not slowing his hand. He stripped his cock until the tightness in his stomach was too much and he came. Jooheon shoulders shook with the intensity of his orgasm, crashing into Minhyuk's chest and letting his Hyung take care of him.

"Such a good boy, my sweet Honey," Minhyuk cooed, stroking his own cock until he released onto Jooheon's back. The submissive whimpered at the feeling, but did not move otherwise. Minhyuk took care of his baby, humming soft songs and complimenting him as he worked his way through his subspace. The two laid there for a long time, Minhyuk stroking the clean skin on Jooheon's back and scratching his scalp the way he liked.

"Honey, good boy?"

"Honey is always a good boy, such a good boy," Jooheon purred happily, cuddling into Minhyuk's chest further and reveling in the forehead kisses. Jooheon was always a good boy for Minhyuk and today was evidence of that.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally started out at joohyuk and then some showheon got mixed in there and i am honestly a slut for sub jooheon like you do not even understand! i need to write two more and one of friday and i'll be all caught up!


End file.
